cwcpediafandomcom-20200213-history
CWC Speaks
Christian Speaks More than One Language English Birth Language, simple as Pi; I was Born in the Martha Jefferson Hospital by the Downtown Mall in Charlottesville, Virginia, and my family is Mostly English. Espanol I took two years of Spanish at Manchester High School; I memorized and made the Good Grades. BEST EXAMPLE of how Fluent I am in the language, if you Recall CWC's Pok'eSite 2, then you will recall it's Neighboring Site, El Pok'eSite De R.W.C. Also, during the classes, I was dubbed my Spanish Nickname, Ricardo. So, for the Full Record, my Full Name, Birth and Nick included, is Christopher Christian Ricard Weston Chandler. Can you imagine what stupid word can be conjured out of confusion form C.C.R.W.C.? !No Gracis! Un Sample Grande desde el Pok'eSite viejo Del "RWCste.htm" file classico. Actualizacioné 15/1/2009 ¡Bienvenido... Al NUEVO y MEJOR PokéSite de RWC 2! ¿Que es alli a suponer en el nuevo PokéSite? * Un Verdadero Sección Pokémon Juego de Video. * Un Sección de Arte con los dibujos de tu' y yo. * Un Sección de los Claves de Pokémon. * Un sección de los Downloads. * Actualizacions Noticias mas menudos. * Kewl Sección de las Cartas. * Un sección de las Tarjetas de Pokémon. * Un sección de los kewls enlaces. * Sobre del Autor: Ricardo W. Chandler. * Por favor, Escribes en mi Huesped Libro. * ¡¡¡Y muchos mas!!! Y, si quieres ver el original El PokéSite de RWC, aquí es el enlance. Escribes en el Huésped Libro. Veis mi Huésped Libro. espvalentin.htm El Himno del Día de St. Valentin. 14/2/2000 En el díy de amor y romance, Corazónes y cupids volan alrededor. La flecha de cupid choca un hombre, Y esto hombre está enamorado por la señora bonita. Tarjetas de amor y cande son juntos bien, Expresan los pensamientos de amor en la poema. Los Besos son partes y los fuegos artificales explotan, Puede ocurrir solomente si ellos besan en el 4 de Julio. En una cita, el hombre no puede pagar la cuenta, Tan su novia cerra su puerta en su cara. Rojo y Rosado son los colores del día de St. Valentin, Porqué son los colores originales de los corazónes. El abrigo del hombre cubre un charco, La doncella camina, Que el hombre baja y paga la cuenta para la ropa lavada. En el luz de la luna, Las parejas del mundo besan, Pero para menos, Tienen in interrupción desde sus padres. La noche es bueno para amor, Excepto el werewolf... ¡Hoy! Falsa fiesta. Feliz día de St. Valentin para todos están enamoros! Los cupids hacen un trabajo bueno, Sí? Translation from CWC's Pok'eSite 2: Valentines Day Hymn. 2/14/2000 On the day of love and romance, Hearts and cupids fly around. The arrow of cupid hits a man, And that man falls head over heels for a pretty gal. Cards and candy go hand-to-hand, Expressing the thoughts of love put in the poem. Kisses are shared and fireworks are blown, The only way that could happen is if they kissed on the 4th of July. On a date, the man could not pay the bill, So his date slammed her door in his face. Red and Pink are the hearty colors, Because that's how the hearts were originally drawn. The man's coat over a puddle, The maiden walks, Then the man trips and pays the laundry bill. Under the moonlight, The couples of the world kiss, But unfortunately for few, They are interrupted by their parents. Night is right for love, Except for the werewolf... Whoops! Wrong holiday. Happy Valentines Day to all lovers! The cupids did a pretty good job, Didn't they? Recent Spanish Talk Verbatim Dialogue addressed to the Brown-Striped Impostor, June 29, 2009 Espanol !Ay, Impostor en rays de marr'on! Yo tenia dos anos de Espanol en mi escuela secundaria, Manchester High, con mi Senora bonita. Y yo recibe durante los clases el apodo que you use para mi internet, Ricardo. Mi nombre fue Ricardo en los clases de Espanol. ?Recurede El Pok'eSite de R.W.C. con CWC's Pok'eSite 2, CWC's Bionicle, CWC's HotWheels Site, y el CWC's Sonichu Site Original? Yo voy a hacer una apuesta que tu, El Impostor, no gradueste desde tu escuela secundaria. ?Encerio? Yo, El "Christopher" Christian "Ricardo" Weston Chandler verdad no solomente gradue de Manchester High con mi Titulo, mi Titulo de Basketbol en me ano de Freshman. Estupido...Tu Eres Estupido (El Impostor). No solomente con ellos, pero con mis puntos de Honor Roll bueno. Y como fue escribe en los comicos de Sonichu, Rosechu y Yo, yo fue al Piedmont Virginia Community College pare mi titulo y certificado para Computer Aided Drafting and Design (CADD)...que yo diplomade muy bueny y recibe en June, 2006. ?Dond'e est'an tu titulo de Manchester High, tu titulo y certificado de Piedmont de Computer Aided Drafting and Design? ?Donde Est'an? Tu no tienes. !TU NO TIENES! ?VERDAD? Tu no tienes; Yo tengo; yo soy el verdad "Christopher" Christian "Ricardo" Weston Chandler. !Entonces, por favor todos los veces en el futuro ye ahora, DEJAR DE ESTE JUEGO MALDITO, IMPOSTOR TONTO Y ESTUPIDO! Tambien, me presente, Responde en Espanol Bueno. Si no que puede, TU no eres el verdad; Tu Eres El Impostor. Responde en ingles...No Es Bueno. !No es bueno, Impostor Tonto en Rayas de Mar'on! Paz. English HEY, Brown-Striped Impostor! I have had TWO Years of Espanol in my High School, Mancester High, with the pretty Married Teacher. And I have received the nickname of Ricardo during the Classtimes, which I have also used on the internet. Do You Remember El Pok'eSite de R.W.C., alongside CWC's Pok'eSite 2, CWC's Bionicle, CWC's HotWheels Site, and the Original CWC's Sonichu Site? I will bet that you, Mr. Impostor, have NOT Graduated from your High School. Am I Right? I, the True "Christopher" Christian "Ricardo" Weston Chandler NOT ONLY Graduated from Manchester High School with my Diploma, my Title of Basketball in my Freshman Year, but I graduated with Honor Roll Grades. Stupid...You are Stupid, Foolish Impostor. And as I have written in My Comic Pages of Sonichu, Rosechu and ME, I went to Piedmont Virginia Community College for my Degree and Certificate for Computer Aided Drafting and Design (CADD), which I have Earned Greatly and Received on June, 2006. Where are YOUR Manchester High School Diploma and Degree/Certificate of Computer Aided Drafting and Design from Piedmont? Where are They? You DO NOT HAVE THEM; YOU HAVE NOT EARNED THEM. I KNOW I AM RIGHT. You do not have them; I have them; I am the TRUE "Christopher" Christian "Ricardo" Weston Chandler. SO, Please, RIGHT NOW and IN ALL THE FUTURE TIMES, GIVE UP THIS DAMN GAME, DUMB, STUPID IMPOSTOR! GAME OVER! Also, show me, Respond in Good Spanish. If you can not, YOU ARE NOT THE REAL ME; YOU ARE THE IMPOSTOR! It is NOT GOOD to respond in English. IT IS NOT GOOD, Brown-Striped Impostor! Peace. --ChrisChanSonichu 02:58, 31 July 2009 (CEST)